


You Look So Good in Blue

by giventothewhite (FYWC)



Category: The Maccabees
Genre: Incest, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYWC/pseuds/giventothewhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exquisite suit calls for an exquisite celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look So Good in Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Incest (explicit)
> 
> Ivor Novello Awards Porn - have a look at the [exquisite suit(s)](http://media.tumblr.com/39eba943cd3573ad8bde2da66e07a697/tumblr_inline_mn093sBcRh1qz4rgp.png) again.

_'He is mine tonight!'_

 

_'No way! I want him!'_

 

_'That's not fair! You had him yesterday!'_

 

_'So what? This is not a Wednesday! You have no right to claim him!'_

 

_'But I insisted that he'd put on that jacket, so I deserve to take it off of him again!'_

 

_'But…but…I want him! Like, right now!'_

 

_'Yeah but so do I? What do we do now?'_

 

_'We…share him? I'm sure he wouldn't mind…'_

 

_'I'm not sure…'_

 

_'Oh come one, man! Don't you think he deserves twice the attention…'_

 

_'Okay okay, you got me. But no more talking or thinking about this right now, understood? You are wearing your suit trousers and we both know what happened last time you wore a suit around Hugo in public, yeah? The whole Glasto crowd saw that you had a boner for your brother!'_

 

_'It's not my fault he decided to practically rub the back of his hand over my crotch!'_

 

_'So what, you should have known better! It's Hugo we're talking about after all! He wouldn't have missed a chance like this!'_

 

_'Yeah whatever, this time I can say it's the award in my pants if someone asks me about my bulge…'_

 

_'This is no solution!'_

 

 

 

'Hey, Felix, Orlando, what are you talking about?'

 

The addressed men startle up by surprise. Rupert has approached them and sits down at their table. Damn, had they just been discussing who gets to fuck their guitarist tonight at the official dinner ceremony of the 58th Ivor Novello awards? Orlando and Felix share a guilty look.

But who are they to blame when there is Hugo White in his skinny black trousers and a shiny blue jacket that can only be outshined by his mesmerising sky-blue eyes. Felix’s trousers start to tent just by thinking of how Hugo would look in his bed.

 

'Oh just how delicious this champagne is and that we'd definitely like to take a bottle home with us…,' answers Felix.

 

'Oh yeah, it really does taste great!,' agrees Rupert and fills himself another glass. The official photos are done, the award is received and still unbroken, it's time to get plastered.

And that’s what they all do. So in the end they are all so drunk that it makes perfect sense to stay at the hotel that is booked especially for the awards guests instead of taking a cab home even though they all live in London.

Felix does take a bottle of the champagne with him and together the six of them make it to the hotel. It’s only a ten minute walk but it’s already hard enough for Felix to keep his hands by himself while Hugo is strutting down the pavement like a runway model, shaking his hips with every step. Felix can’t help that his eyes are fixed on his brother’s butt. It’s a rare occasion that Hugo doesn’t wear an oversized t-shirt that hides his glorious bum.

Orlando tries to be more subtle so he walks in front of them all. But a careful eye can’t miss the little jump he does after every third step as if he can’t wait to finally reach the hotel.

And while Felix and Orlando are too infatuated by Hugo’s aura, Rupert, Sam and Will are equally as drunk as the other two are horny.

Will is smiling happily to himself as he carries all five Ivor awards in his arms. This year he still had to wait in the shadows but he knows that his time will come and next year he will stand between his brothers and friends and receive an award for his contribution to music. It’s a good thing he can practise taking care of awards right now.

 

They check into the hotel with their right names because the whole hotel is secured and they have no reason to fear their fans. It’s different to a hotel night on tour because this time they all have separate rooms, a luxury they usually can’t afford on tour. But this time the Ivor Awards pay for their stay and Felix makes use of the situation and orders a second bottle of champagne just because he is a rockstar and he can.

Again no one suspects anything. And no one asks stupid questions when Felix announces that they are continuing celebrating in Hugo’s room.

While Will heads straight for his room with all the awards, Rupert and Sam decide to check out the lobby and maybe hang out with Alt-J as Sam really wants to talk to their drummer about his impressive skills.

Grinning about how everything works out perfectly for them Felix, Orlando and Hugo take the lift up to their rooms. The few moments in the lift are almost unbearable as the air hangs heavy with sexual tension. Orlando’s adams apple bobs up and down and Felix has to hold on to something to not jump the oldest one right now and suck a deep purple bruise on his neck.

To be exact, the only thing that actually keeps him from doing so is the way Hugo has put his head in his neck and stretches his neck muscles and Felix’s desire to lick over that porcelain white skin. Maybe he would bite his brother, too. He just has to do something to that perfect skin! It doesn’t matter how Hugo would look in the next morning. They aren’t on tour and not expected in public for the next few days. No one would notice if he just…

 

The bing of the lift saves Hugo from a spontaneous attack by his brother. They all can be lucky because this way they make it into Hugo’s room with all their clothes still on.

When they enter the room they don’t tumble on the bed and hastily rip their clothes off like they have done on so many other tour nights already. Tonight is all about celebration, about indulging and about cherishing. This is their night and this is where the true celebrations of their success begin.

 

Felix fills them all a glass of champagne. Maybe the hotel staff has foreseen their intentions but magically there are four glasses on the small table. While his older brother fills their glasses Hugo opens the first two buttons of his midnight blue shirt. The rich shade of blue makes his pale luscious skin stand out even more and Felix spills some of the champagne as he is too busy staring at Hugo’s freshly revealed, sharp collarbones.

 

Next to him Orlando clears his throat and tries to open the first buttons of his shirt, too. After three failed attempts he shakes his head and pulls off the jumper he his wearing over his shirt. The shirt is of a light, almost white colour and it clings to Orlando’s body perfectly. There was a reason he had to wear a jumper over it, or else Felix would have been distracted for the whole day.

The contrast of his light shirt and his dark hair is almost as sexy as Hugo’s pale skin and his dark blue shirt. Felix bites his lip. He can’t look away.

Taking all the time in the world Hugo walks over to Felix and takes a glass in his hand. His eyes lock with Felix’s as he chinks his glass in Felix’s direction.

 

'Cheers, brother!,', he says and his voice sounds as if it's made of the same silk as his jacket. Teasingly slowly Hugo walks over to the double bed and sits on it. But he doesn't just sit on it. With the elegance of a ballerina he swings his long legs on the satin duvet and stretches them in the process. And because Hugo is mean as shit and this isn't enough teasing yet he puts one arm over his head and holds on to the headboard. This pose makes his jacket and shirt stretch all over the right places and the look Hugo gives his band mates makes it more than clear that he is fully aware of his sexiness. Felix sucks in a sharp breath and takes a quick gulp from his champagne as he watches Orlando crawl over the bed and on top of Hugo.

Felix wants to throw his glass away and run over to the bed to get some of the action but somehow he manages to stay right on his spot and just watch.

When two men, still fully dressed and barely touching, turn you on this much, then you know that they are doing it right. Felix swallows just at the sight of these two beautiful and sexy men. And they are his.

Orlando throws a questioning look at Felix over his shoulder, he is asking for permission to feel Hugo’s body first. Felix just nods in their direction and takes another sip from his glass to calm himself down.

In slow motion, savouring every single moment and every little touch, Orlando strokes over Hugo’s cheek in a very sensual way with his right hand. Hugo closes his eyes at the touch for a brief moment but when he opens them again they burn with twice the intensity as before. Orlando lets his hands wander down Hugo’s neck and to the buttons of his shirt. But he doesn’t open them yet, he just wants to feel the smooth skin under his fingertips. Hugo puts his glass down and pulls Orlando closer to him so that the older man is now straddling him completely. Felix walks around the bed to have a better view. He knows that his time will come soon but now it’s time to relax and enjoy the view.

He watches as Hugo pushes his chest forwards to give Orlando better access. The latter uses the chance to bring his lips to Hugo’s neck. The three men sigh in unison when Orlando’s luscious lips make contact with Hugo’s pale skin. Hugo shivers as Orlando’s breath ghosts over his sensitive skin. They all know this is one of his most sensitive spots and Orlando really takes his time to coddle him with light kisses.

It’s so different from their usual love-making. It’s more delicate, more about pleasure than just getting each other off.

One by one Orlando opens the buttons of Hugo’s shirt while his lips never leave Hugo’s skin. They haven’t even kissed yet and Felix admires Orlando’s will power. He himself would have attacked Hugo’s full lips long time ago.

Everytime Felix decides on one part of Hugo’s body to be his favourite he discovers a million other parts that were his favourite. A few moments ago he was dead sure that Hugo’s soft and milky-white skin was his favourite feature but now he can’t tear his gaze away from his luscious lips that are desperately waiting to be claimed.

It seems like Orlando had left the first kiss to Felix because he already got to feel Hugo’s skin first. So Felix empties his glass and walks over to the bed. He sits on the edge of it and leans in without disturbing Orlando in his work spreading kisses all over Hugo’s collarbone. The angle is difficult but Felix catches Hugo’s lips anyway. Finally feeling Hugo and not just watching him sends jolts of pleasure through Felix’s whole body. He moves his lips against Hugo’s but it’s more of a dance than a chase. Hugo responds to the kiss just as eagerly and pushes his chest forward when Orlando starts not only kissing but licking over his chest. He moans against Felix’s lips and gasps for air in between their kisses. His eyes are closed now but they fly open when Orlando suddenly starts sucking on one of Hugo’s nipples briefly. To encourage the older man Hugo pushes his hand in Orlando’s hair and massages his scalp. Felix has to pull away to have the chance to witness Hugo grabbing Orlando’s shiny dark hair and directing him over his chest. In that moment Felix finds yet another irresistible part of Hugo’s body. How could he have forgotten about those long fingers that are now entwined with Orlando’s hair.

Hugo is not happy with the absence of Felix’s lips on his own and shoots his brother a daring glance. Felix chuckles to himself and gets up to get the champagne and show his band mates why he has brought a bottle in the first place. Orlando understands quickly and makes Hugo lie down on the bed, with only his head propped up on the pillows. Orlando has already opened all the buttons of Hugo’s shirt and shoves it aside a bit to reveal his naked stomach. For a moment Felix enjoys the view of Hugo’s stomach going up and down in anticipation. Hugo’s breath has sped up and he is not as relaxed at he was before. And if that isn’t proof enough the bulge in his tight trousers definitely shows how much he is enjoying this.

Orlando gets off of Hugo’s lap and sits on the right side of the middle brother while Felix sits down on the left side. He locks his eyes with his younger brother as he opens the second bottle of champagne. It’s the good one he took at the awards dinner. He holds it over Hugo’s chest and lets some little drops fall down on it. Entranced the three of them watch the drops roll down Hugo’s chest towards his belly button and leave a wet trail across the naked skin. Before the drops can reach the waistband of Hugo’s trousers Orlando lowers his head and his tongue darts out to catch the champagne. When he looks up again he licks his lips seductively in Felix’s direction, which is a clear signal for  _'More!'_. So Felix obeys and dribbles more champagne on Hugo. Again Orlando’s lips and tongue are there to clean him up. It’s a fun game for a few moments but then Felix gets bored. He wants to be more included, so he takes a big gulp from the bottle and kisses Hugo open mouthed. Thirstily Hugo swallows the champagne and licks the insides of Felix’s mouth for more.

This time the kiss gets more intense and passionate. Felix grabs his brother’s face with both hands to show him how aroused he his and how much he enjoys the soft skin under his calloused fingertips. While the brothers are busy kissing until they are gasping for air and then kissing again, Orlando’s mouth makes its way down to the waistband of Hugo’s stomach and while his tongue licks wet trails over the completely hairless belly his fingers start to nestle with the zip of Hugo’s tight trousers. Not even for an official award ceremony Orlando had been able to convince Hugo to wear something other than his beloved skinny trousers. It really is a mystery why Hugo always insists on wearing such tight trousers. They are difficult to take off and don’t hide anything. That’s why Felix wears such loose trousers: to be able to take them off quickly and to hide his 24/7 boner.

 

Orlando is still occupied by the task of getting Hugo out of his trousers sexily and teasingly slowly when Felix has another great idea. He bites Hugo’s full bottom lip one more time and pulls at it before their mouths part. Hugo looks confusedly at his brother strutting over to the table where he had found the glasses.

 

'Close your eyes, Hu!,' Felix commands and Orlando looks up to see what his bandmate is up to. The younger brother closes his eyes and props himself up on his elbows. He squeaks in a cute way when Felix touches his chest with an ice cube and starts squirming under the cold sensation. Orlando makes use of Hugo's distraction and pulls down the younger brother's trousers in one go. He doesn't know whether he should be surprised by the fact that Hugo isn't wearing any underwear or not. He is just glad that he hasn't known this before or else he would have been a mess at the ceremony. Right now the situation seems quite convenient to him. Without any warning he darts his tongue out and licks over Hugo's whole length. Hugo can't suppress a moan. Orlando's breath and tongue feel hot on his cock while his older brother is still teasing him with cold ice cubes. To drive his younger brother even crazier Felix takes over Orlando's former job and licks away the wet water trails from the ice cube. Together Felix and Orlando reduce their lover to a moaning and panting mess and Hugo is permanently torn between wanting to thrust his crotch up against Orlando's mouth or push his back through to get more of Felix's tongue.

Finally Orlando decides to be nice and takes Hugo’s whole length in his mouth and attempts to swallow him down. The older man has to use his hands to keep Hugo’s hips in place and stop him from gagging Orlando. Felix stops licking over Hugo’s torso to watch Orlando swallowing his brother down. And again he is amazed by Orlando’s talented mouth. The image in front of him is a thousand times better than any award they could ever win. His brother, still clad in his blue satin jacket and opened shirt, lying on a hotel bed with his eyes closed and his mouth open, steadily moaning and panting at Orlando kneeling over him and sucking him off. And Orlando is not only sucking him off, he is playing with Hugo. He is teasing him, sucking only on the tip and then swallowing him down completely in the next second while strands of his dark hair fall into his face.

Felix notices that the bulge in his trousers is starting to hurt even though he is wearing loose suit trousers and decides that this is a good moment to take off some clothes as well. He casually strips of his jacket, shirt and undershirt but decides to keep his trousers on after all. He thinks to himself that he must look super hot in only his trousers with the trail of dark hair disappearing from his belly into the waistband. He feels like the protagonist of some fancy film who is about to have sex. Felix takes off his shoes as well and when he does so he discovers the half full bottle of champagne next to the bed and another idea forms in his head.

He gently pulls Orlando away from Hugo, who lets out a disapproving grunt, and rewards him with a kiss. Felix grins into the kiss when he tastes some of Hugo’s precum in Orlando’s mouth. As soon as he doesn’t get any attention anymore Hugo gets jealous. He sits up to remind the other two of his presence when Felix suddenly breaks the kiss with Orlando to throw his brother back on the bed and manhandle him to turn around so that Hugo is now lying on his stomach. Both Hugo and Orlando are oblivious to Felix’s plan but Orlando uses the chance nevertheless and attacks Hugo’s neck with his mouth. The oldest one is really desperate to have his mouth on every part of Hugo, which is impossible since Hugo is still wearing his jacket and shirt. With amusement Felix watches the two for a moment, watches how Hugo tries to grant Orlando’s hungry lips better access.

Hugo is shifting and groaning under Orlando because his current position doesn’t leave much space for his abandoned erection. Finally Felix takes mercy on Hugo and grabs him by the hips to pull him onto all fours. Hugo moans loudly and the other two know it’s because the middle brother likes to be manhandled from time to time.

 

'I wish you'd wear a tie, dear brother… Oh man, just imagine what we could do with a tie…,', murmurs Felix as he starts to massage Hugo's firm bum.

 

'Unfortunately we don't have a tie… So we have to play with what we got here!,' said Felix and pours some of the champagne down the crack of Hugo's arse. Orlando's mouth falls open.

 

'Let's have a taste, shall we?' With these words Felix lowers his head and parts Hugo's cheeks with his hands. He presses his face in between and licks a streak over Hugo's sensitive skin. His tongue darts out and encircles Hugo's hole teasingly. Hugo's breathing has sped up even more and he is greedily pushing his hips back against Felix's face.

Next to the brothers Orlando is sitting on the bed. He has now opened his shirt and his hand is shoved into his trousers where he palms himself while Felix is definitely having fun down there. If his mouth wasn’t occupied otherwise he would be grinning cheekily at Hugo’s and Orlando’s arousal. They both hadn’t expected that he would actually rim Hugo. When Hugo reaches between his legs to touch himself, Felix bats his hand away. He really wants Hugo to suffer.

Meanwhile Orlando has gotten out of his shirt and trousers and sits next to the brothers sucking in every little motion and sound of them. Hugo is still clad in his silky blue jacket and Felix is still wearing his suit trousers that have slid down his hips a bit and expose his sharp hipbones. The fact that they are still partly dressed somehow makes the whole scenario a lot  _dirtier._ Strange scenes are forming in Orlando’s head. He feels like they are maybe at a wedding, secretly fucking in the honeymoon suite.

When just watching isn’t enough for him anymore he sits in front of Hugo’s face and spreads his legs to make his intention clear. Hugo is so far gone in his pleasure that it takes him a while until he wraps his swollen lips around Orlando’s erection. The singer sighs with relief when the heat of Hugo’s mouth finally surrounds his hard-on. He throws his head back and enjoys Hugo’s skills. He is so focussed on his sensations that he barely notices that Felix has replaced his mouth with his fingers and starts preparing Hugo. He doesn’t even need lube, Hugo is already wet enough of champagne and his brother’s saliva. Hugo moans when Felix starts to scissor his fingers inside of him and greedily pushes his hips back. The teasing was nice but now he really wants to be fucked. Preferably soon or else he would come just from Felix fingerfucking him and the sight of a naked Orlando in front of him.

 

When Felix decides that Hugo is prepared enough he withdraws his fingers and moves away a bit.

 

'Come over here Land, you're first! I wanna finish him off later!,' he commands, pushing his wild and sweaty hair out of his face. With a final slap on Hugo's bum, Felix makes space for the singer. Orlando notices that Felix's pupils are dilated and the bright blue has darkened with lust.

Orlando gets up and positions himself behind Hugo. He spits on his hand to lubricate himself at least a little bit. It was a good idea to have Hugo suck him.

Then he sends a quick prayer to his non-existing god that he doesn’t come at the spot because damn, it’s been a while since they have done it bareback.

He carefully pushes in. No matter how often Hugo claims to love the burn Orlando knows how much it can hurt and would never want to cause Hugo serious pain. But apparently Felix has done a good job preparing his brother because only after a few moments of adaptation to the stretch Hugo starts to push his butt back against Orlando. The latter is surprised by Hugo’s straight-forwardness but begins to thrust slowly anyway. It’s obvious that Hugo wants him to go faster but Orlando is already pretty close to an orgasm and he doesn’t want it to be over already. But the tight heat around his cock and the unbelievaby sexy sounds that leave Hugo’s mouth make it almost impossible to hold back. So he follows Hugo’s wish and pushes in harder and faster.

While steadily pushing in and out of Hugo Orlando risks a look over to Felix, who sits on the edge of the bed, drinking champagne from the bottle. When Felix catches Orlando’s stare he lets some of the drink dribble out of his mouth and down on his chin before he catches the drops with his tongue.

Orlando groans at the sight of Felix being such a motherfucking tease and slams his hips harder against Hugo’s. He must have hit the prostate because Hugo cries out in the next second. Determined to make it as good as possible for the both of them Orlando tries to hit that spot again. After a few minutes he can feel his orgasm building up inside of him. He digs his fingernails into Hugo’s hips, which probably leave marks. But Orlando doesn’t care. At this point he would have ripped Hugo’s shirt that he had carefully picked out of him, so far gone is he.

With a deep groan Orlando finally comes. Throwing his head back he rides out the aftershocks of his orgasm and lazily pushes into Hugo a few more times before he pulls out. Exhaustedly he falls onto the bed. With a smirk on his face Felix hands Orlando the bottle of champage and unbuckles his belt to push his trousers down to his knees. Not even bothering to take them off completely he kneels behind Hugo who is already impatiently pushing his hips back. Hugo really doesn’t like the sudden emptiness after Orlando pulled out.

 

'Come on, brother!,' Hugo pleads and Felix is more than willing to fulfil his brother's wish. Hugo is already fucked open and wet from Orlando's sperm so Felix can enter him with one thrust. Hugo screams out when Felix hits his sweet spot dead-on. They are brothers after all, they know how each others' bodies work.

Then suddenly Felix flips Hugo around so that the younger one is lying on his back again.

 

'Hmmmm Hugo, you feel so, ugh, so good. Just look at you….' Felix starts to ramble and to Orlando this is a sign that he is close. Felix wrapping his hand around Hugo's cock confirms Orlando's thesis.

 

Hugo’s and Felix’s moaning become one and then they do this creepy brothers thingy where they come at the same time. Hugo spurts his come all over Felix’s hand and his belly and -gasp- some lands on his jacket, too.

When Felix pulls this slackening cock out of Hugo some of his sperm dribbles out of Hugo’s hole.

 

'Sooo, who is gonna clean that up?,' the middle brother asks with a dirty grin and way too much energy for a man who has just been fucked by two men.


End file.
